


Everything Was White

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Winter Is Here Series [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brienne is freaking out, F/M, Jaime is in love, Love, Marriage, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We will live through this,” He said fiercely. “We will.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Was White

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven theme: White

Jaime paused in front of the doorway of the chambers he shared with Brienne. He took a deep breath and stilled himself for the argument he knew was to come once he entered. He had again sent her on a fruitless mission, the desperate need to protect her and their unborn child overwhelming any sense of needing to protect her her feelings and pride. 

He opened the door to their chambers and stepped inside. “Wench,” he started, but his apology died on his lips as he spotted Brienne, huddle in front of the fire, eyes tearful and shoulders shaking. He quickly shed his furs and hurried over to her, kneeling down at her side. “Brienne?” He whispered softly. He reached out and touched her shoulder, frowning when tensed. “Wench, what is it?” 

Her arms were wrapped around her middle as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Panic surged in Jaime’s mind the longer he stared at Brienne, his mind creating all sorts of horrors that could have befallen her and their child. “Is it the baby?” He asked and she nodded, even more tears falling. “Brienne, “ He said desperately. “What happened?”

She attempted to wipe her tears, but that only made more fall. “I—I was removing my clothes so I could wash away the day’s grime and—“ She trailed off and shook her head. 

“Brienne, please” Jaime begged. 

She bit her lip and shook her head. “I felt it move.” She looked at hi with real fear in her eyes. “The baby. I felt it move and kick and…” she trailed off when Jaime slowly began to smile. 

“That’s wonderful!” He said, his smile fading when she shook her head. 

“I hadn’t thought—“ She trailed off again. “Feeling it move. I—I hadn’t thought it could be…” She trailed off, suddenly fighting for breath. 

“Wench?” Jaime said worriedly. She stood and he stood with her, watching as she moved across the room. “Brienne?” 

She shook her head, panting for breath as she reached for her furs. “I need air.” She moved toward the door and out into the hallway. 

“Brienne?” Jaime snatched up his own furs and quickly followed her out. “Wench, there’s a storm!” He called after her. “Brienne!” 

Brienne ignored him and instead continued toward the entrance. She pushed the doors open, gasping in surprise as she was blasted by snow. 

Everything was white. 

Snow blew down the castle’s courtyard in a horizontal blur. She breathed in deeply, letting the cold wind hit her face. 

Jaime moved beside her, gripping her hand in his own. Her furs weren't closed properly which caused his worry to increase. The harsh winds caused him to shiver uncontrollably. He fucking hated the snow. “Brienne, please come back inside.” 

Brienne let him pull her out from the storm. She blinked dazedly as he brushed snowflakes from her hair. 

Jaime sighed as he continued to brush the last of the snowflakes from her hair. “You certainly picked a fine time to go insane, my lady.” 

Brienne huffed out a laugh as she shook her head. “I was afraid.” She admitted quietly. “It’s real.” 

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “You’re just now realizing this, wench? The growing belly didn’t clue you in?” More tears sprung to her eyes and he bit his tongue in frustration. Gods why can’t he ever shut the fuck up for once? He reached up and wiped her tears. “Let us return to our chambers yes?” She nodded and together they made the short walk back toward the warmth of their chambers. 

88

Jaime helped her undress, tossing their furs and clothing onto the chair beside the bed. They both settled onto the pallet by the fire, Jaime urging her to settle her head onto his arm. He placed his hand over her growing stomach, ignoring the way she tensed. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Brienne turned her gaze into the fire as she spoke softly. “When you sent me to the western gate again for today I was furious with you. I didn’t understand how you could promise-“ 

“I never promised.” Jaime cut in gently. He caressed her belly, ignoring her glare. 

She sighed as she continued. “After my watch, I stormed back here, cursing you and thinking this child a curse put upon me.” 

Jaime tensed from her words. 

Brienne turned to look at him and reading the expression on his face, gently touched his cheek. “I do not regret this.” She admitted quietly. 

He nodded and kissed the palm of her hand. “Then what is it?” 

She sighed. “As soon as the thought happened it passed quickly, but I was still quite angry with you. Then it happened.” She placed her hand over his own. They both gasped as they felt the tiny movements of their child. 

“Brienne-“ Jaime breathed in awe. His smile widened when she gave him a tiny smile. 

“I was afraid when it happened,” she admitted. “Because it made me face why you always send me to the western gate and it frightened me.” 

Jaime could tell she was beginning to get upset again and he shushed her with a shake of his head. He leaned over for a short kiss. He was glad she was beginning to understand, but he also knew Brienne would continue to be stubborn about it. His hand continued to caress her belly, his thoughts turning. “We will live through this,” he said fiercely. “We will.” 

Brienne gave a trembling smile as she pulled him in for another deeper kiss.


End file.
